Rhythm Of Love
by staythenight
Summary: Rachel and Puck are having troubles in their relationship. When Rachel seeks for help, Puck has to prove himself. But how ?  bad summary, sorry


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first one shot ever and I'm really excited about it. So, enjoy!**

**P.S: English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Just tell me and I'll correct it. :)**

What the hell was he doing there? He had absolutely no idea. Well, that was a lie because he knew his girlfriend was the one who dragged him into this way-too-snobby office. She came to pick him up from work (he got his car taken after he drove it with alcohol still in his system) and instead of taking him home, she decided to go on the highway. In the car, she sang so loudly and beautifully that he just couldn't interrupt her. When the high buildings appeared in his sight, he started to get a bit worried. She wasn't taking him shopping into one of those preppy shops full of clothes that looked like they were made for those dudes of the Warblers Academy, was she? The Puckster didn't dress this way, and Rachel Berry wouldn't make him. Even if she was his girlfriend, he wouldn't be seen in those clothes, even dead. In his casket, he was planning on wearing his leather jacket, his favourite jeans and his best looking t-shirt, to give you an idea. But no, she wasn't taking him there. And now that he was thinking about it, it probably would have been better. Better than the office of a couple therapist. No you didn't read the wrong thing. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were in the presence of a woman taller than the Eiffel tower, with glasses on her long and rolled up nose and she was holding a pink-with-blue-butterflies notebook. He was freaking out.

'' What are we doing here Berry? ''

'' You see, Noah, I feel like our couple has been hitting a rough patch. And Mrs. Roll here is going to help us. ''

'' Roll, like her nose? Damn I'd like to have a last name fitting with my sexy bad ass look. Noah BadAss sounds fine to me, don't you think babe? ''

'' That's what I mean Noah! You... You are an idiot! ''

The woman looked at them critically. With a movement of her hands, she invited them to sit down on the red and comfy couch. They both sat as far from the other as possible, Puck being insulted by her calling him an idiot and Rachel being simply mad.

'' Let's begin with the beginning. When did the problems started? ''

'' Never, because there isn't a fucking problem! She's just freaking out for something I'm not even aware of, like fucking always! ''

Rachel shot him a dirty look.

'' I'd like to mention that I never get out of my mind for nothing. If I insist for a long period of time on something, it's because this thing actually exists.''

'' There is tension in your couple. Would you like to talk about it? '' Said the therapist slowly, like she was talking to two mentally ill kids.

'' Yes actually, I want to. Noah, I feel like you don't always respect my choices. Like last week when I bought goat milk to drink with my regular plate of spaghetti at school, when you laughed at me my heart fell into thousand of little pieces. It hurts a lot when the person you love laughs of you. ''

Puck looked at her silently for a whole minute, without even blinking once. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit before he exploded in laughter. The two women stared at him in shocked, both offended by his behaviour. He was almost rolling himself on the floor when the therapist interrupted him.

'' Mr. Puckerman, please, try not to ruin my carpet, I'm begging you! ''

'' You now see what I mean, Mrs. Roll. ''

'' I do, my dear child. This boy is offending, infuriating, annoying and- ''

'' Wait, only I have the right to talk about Noah this way! He is your patient, you should treat him with a bit more of respect! ''

Mrs. Roll sighed before giving a little nod to Rachel, encouraging her to develop the point she was trying to bring earlier. Rachel gave another look to Puck before speaking.

'' As I was saying, I sometimes feel like Noah doesn't really care about my feelings. ''

'' That's not true, I do care... ''

The atmosphere in the room changed as the conversation took a turn. Puck sat back on the couch, but closer to his girlfriend this time. He looked into her brown eyes, searching for something, anything that meant that he never hurt her. The Puckster loved to be a monster and make people feel bad. But not her. He just couldn't. He once promised that to himself. Actually, it was after Jessie and his stupid crew threw eggs at her and she came back into the Glee class looking like an omelette. They weren't dating yet but he was already defending her, even if that meant getting in a fight with those bastards. No one could hurt her. And at this very moment, Noah felt like this was all he did during their relationship. That's what he was seeing in her eyes. His gaze left Rachel's to glance at the therapist. Her small brown orbs were fixed on him, trying to force him to say something, anything.

'' Listen... I think... that this couch is fucking comfortable. '' Puck said, hesitating a little.

That was not supposed to come out of his mouth. He wanted to say something smart, something deep that actually had a place in this conversation. But no. Puck just couldn't. He wasn't born with that function. He was born to say stupid things, make people laugh and look and act like a badass. He once tried to be the nice and sweet guy for Rachel, it ended up with a fire in his kitchen and his mother forbidding him to ever cook something again. Totally not in his nature.

'' We'll just pretend you never said that, okay? This is your chance, tell her how you feel Mr. Puckerman. '' Said the psy.

Rachel's watery eyes were staring at him like she was trying to see right through him or to read his mind. For a few minutes, no one said a word as Puck was searching for how to express his thoughts. He took a deep breath.

'' Okay... I've never been really good at saying how I'm feeling. I've only done this once and it's when I told you I love you for the first time. I know sometimes you wish I would say it more often but it's kinda hard. When I stay stuff like that, I don't feel like the Puckerone, I don't feel like myself, you know? I feel like one of those guys from these movies you force me to watch, the Paper or something? ''

'' The Notebook. ''

''That's what I said. But whatever. I don't have any good excuse for being a fucking bad boyfriend. I could blame my asshole of a dad. I could say that I never had any role model for those kind of things. But to be honest with you, that doesn't justify my actions. ''

'' What actions? Could you give me examples, Mr. Puckerman, because I don't understand? ''

'' Sometimes, he plans dates and then stand me up to go to a party with his friends from the football team. When I try to hold his hand, he pulls away from me. Like I have a disease that could kill him by touch. ''

The uncomfortable silence following those words was felt by all. Puck had his head in his hands, as guilt invaded his thoughts. He was horrible to Rachel. Damn, his heart ached at that. He was worst than Finn. Who fucking sucked in the whole relationship thing. After a while, he realised that it was to expect.

'' You're my first girlfriend, Rachel. Yeah, Quinn and I had something when she was pregnant. I cared about her. A lot. But that was because she was the mother of my baby. I never called her my girlfriend. Santana and I never got past the whole fuck friend thing. Mercedes and I only lasted for a day and my reason for dating her was not the right one. I also had a few... Ok a lot of one night, one afternoon, call it whatever you want. With girls of our school, cougars... But I'm not learning you anything. There's no big shocker. But, all of those girls... I never loved one. I never felt something so strong towards any of them. I feel that way for you. I love you. I said it. I fucking love you Rachel Berry. I know I suck. But I'm willing to change. I want to try. All of this is new to me. You dated that guy that I still want to punch to living hell out of and you dated Finn. So... Teach me. ''

He looked up to see Rachel with tears filled eyes. The connection lasted for a while before the therapist spoke.

'' Well, this is really good, we were starting to get somewhere. Your hour is up, would you like to take another appointment? ''

'' W-We'll call you, thank you. '' Answered Rachel, grabbing her purse and Puck's arm and leaving the room.

The ride back to Lima was really quiet. They glanced at each other once or twice but they were both deeply in their thoughts. When she parked in front of his house, neither of them moved. Puck finally looked up to meet her gaze.

'' Babe... Back there, I meant every word. Every single fucking word. So, just answer me. ''

'' Look Noah, maybe you mean it. But you always do that. You talk, talk and talk but you never act when it comes to serious stuff. So, prove it to me. Prove me that you really love me. ''

'' I can do that. ''

'' And not by having the best sex ever with me. ''

'' Damn. Well, 'kay but I'm sure you wouldn't mind that little supplement. ''

Her cheeks took a red shade and he kissed her goodnight before leaving the car.

The next Monday, Puck wasn't at school. Everybody knew that he always skipped classes (and somehow he managed to pass them) but usually he came. For Glee club or just to kick some loser's ass. But not today. His Mohawk was never seen. But Rachel knew that she wouldn't have to wait long until seeing him again. He was planning something. And when the Puckster had his mind set on something, he was unstoppable.

She didn't hear from him during the whole evening. She was expecting something huge when she came back from school. Like a big I LOVE YOU painted on her house, hundreds of roses, anything. But there was nothing. She waited until midnight before going to sleep, disappointed.

When morning came, the feelings she felt the precedent evening weren't gone. She kind of expected him to throw pebbles at her window at four in the morning. But she should have known better. Puck didn't do classic and cheesy stuff.

To prove her his love, he did something else. Something that she would remember forever.

He did a medley. Of her ten favourite love songs. Songs from Broadway, recent hits and old songs. The whole Glee club helped him out. He sang it to her with such devotion and passion in his eyes. She cried. A lot. But of happiness. She never thought Puck could come up with something so incredible. She never thought he would spend so much time on his proof of love. He told her afterwards that he hadn't slept since their couple therapy two days ago. She was impressed and in awe. And when he took a little notebook out of his bag and handed it over to her at the end, her jaw dropped even more.

'' I wrote 500 reasons of why I love you while listening to all those songs. My hand fucking hurts right now but it's worth it. Because I love you. Never doubt it.''

And then, they kissed like they never had before.

_Reason 499 : I love you because you are my soul mate._

**A/N: Hello again! So, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, I want to have your opinion about this. Also, if you have any suggestions for future one shot, just tell me.**

**Love you all,**

**staythenight**


End file.
